1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper for being mounted on a fluid reservoir. The stopper comprises a fastener collar defining an orifice, and a closure member that is suitable for closing said orifice. The present invention also relates to a dispenser provided with such a stopper.
The advantageous fields of application for this kind of stopper are in particular the fields of perfumery and cosmetics. The term “fluid” covers not only liquids that are viscous to a greater or lesser extent, but it also covers powders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous receptacle-closure systems, commonly referred to as stoppers, comprising a closure member that is suitable for being fastened on a collar, so as to prevent fluid contained in a receptacle from escaping, are known in the prior art. For example, in the field of perfume or cosmetics samples, dispensers are known, commonly referred to as sample bottles, that present a reservoir having a capacity lying in the range about 2 milliliters (mm) to 3 mm, and that are provided with a stopper including a removable cap. The cap can also be fastened on a collar mounted on the neck of the sample bottle. In a variant, the cap can simply be pressed onto the neck, or into the neck, of the sample bottle. Screw-fastening can also be used, so as to fasten the cap on the collar or the neck of the sample bottle. Thus, in order to dispense a measured quantity of fluid, it suffices to remove the cap by unscrewing it or by pulling it off, and then to tilt or turn the dispenser upsidedown, so as to extract the fluid contained in the reservoir. The fluid contained in the reservoir, which can be a cream, a lotion, a perfume, or a powder, is thus generally collected by the user on the end of the fingers, and then applied to an application surface, in general the skin. Thus, a problem associated with the use of such sample bottles resides in the non-reproducibility of the quantity of fluid that is dispensed, and more generally in the inaccuracy of the quantities extracted. Another problem is associated with the use of the fingers, firstly they become impregnated, and secondly they can pollute the fluid in the sample bottle.